Sometimes a sample introducing device of a heated desorption system is used when introducing trace amounts of sample components into an analyzing portion, such as when analyzing, for example, airborne environment contaminants (referencing, for example, Patent Document 1, below). In this type of sample introducing device, a sample component that is filled into a sample tube is desorbed through heating, to then trap the sample component within a trap, after which the sample component within the trap is desorbed through heating, to be introduced into the analyzing portion.
FIG. 2A through FIG. 2D are diagrams illustrating an example configuration of a sample introducing device 100 of a conventional heated desorption system. In this sample introducing device 100, an internal reference sample is introduced into an analyzing portion 200 and the result of a measurement of this internal reference sample is used to enable correction of the measurement results of the samples that are subject to measurement.
The sample introducing device 100 comprises an internal reference sample supplying portion 101, a carrier gas supplying portion 102, a sample loop 103, a sample tube 104, a trap 105, an eight-way valve 106, a four-way valve 107, a three-way valve 108, a plurality of two-way valves 111 through 116, and a plurality of flow rate controlling portions 121 through 123. These portions are all connected together through pipes.
FIG. 2A illustrates the state wherein a sample loop is supplied, wherein the internal reference sample is supplied into a sample loop 103. FIG. 2B illustrates the state wherein a sample tube is supplied, wherein an internal reference sample within a sample loop 103 is supplied into a sample tube 104. FIG. 2C illustrates the state wherein the trap is supplied, wherein a sample component that is desorbed from within the sample tube 104 is supplied into a trap 105. FIG. 2D illustrates the state wherein the analyzing portion is supplied, for supplying, to the analyzing portion 200, a sample component that has been desorbed from within the trap 105.
In this sample introducing device 100, first, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, in a state wherein the internal reference sample supplying portion 101 and the sample loop 103 are connected by the eight-way valve 106, the two-way valve 111 is opened. As a result, as illustrated by the dotted line in FIG. 2A, the internal reference sample flows, due to the pressure thereof, from the internal reference sample supplying portion 101 side to the two-way valve 111 side, to fill into the sample loop 103.
Thereafter, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the eight-way valve 106 is switched to produce a state wherein the carrier gas supplying portion 102, the sample loop 103, the sample tube 104, and the flow rate controlling portion 121 are connected. In this case, the two-way valve 112 is closed and the two-way valve 113 is opened. Through this, as illustrated by the dotted line in FIG. 2B, the carrier gas that is supplied from the carrier gas supplying portion 102, traverses sequentially the sample loop 103 and the sample tube 104, to flow to the flow rate controlling portion 121 side.
In the state illustrated in FIG. 2B, the sample component of the internal reference sample within the sample loop 103 is trapped within the sample tube 104, so the sample component is filled into the sample tube 104. The flow rate of the carrier gas from the carrier gas supplying portion 102 into the sample loop 103 and the sample tube 104 can be controlled by the flow rate controlling portion 121.
As illustrated in FIG. 2C, next the eight-way valve 106 and the four-way valve 107 are switched, and, additionally, the two-way valves 112 and 114 are opened and the two-way valve 113 is closed. As a result, as illustrated by the dotted line in FIG. 2C, a state is produced wherein the carrier gas supplying portion 102, the sample tube 104, the trap 105, and the flow rate controlling portion 122 are connected, and the sample component that is desorbed from within the sample tube 104 is trapped within the trap 105.
The flow rate of the carrier gas from the carrier gas supplying portion 102 into the sample tube 104 and the trap 105 can be controlled by the flow rate controlling portion 122. In this case, the carrier gas from the carrier gas supplying portion 102 is supplied to the analyzing portion 200 through the three-way valve 108, to produce a state wherein the carrier gas supplying portion 102 and the analyzing portion 200 are connected.
After the sample component is trapped in the trap 105 in this way, then, as illustrated in FIG. 2D, the four-way valve 107 is switched and, additionally, the two-way valve 113 is opened and the two-way valves 112 and 114 are closed. In this case, the three-way valve 108 switches to a state wherein the carrier gas supplying portion 102 and the trap 105 are connected.
Through this, as illustrated by the dotted line in FIG. 2D, the carrier gas supplying portion 102 and the trap 105 are connected, and the trap 105 is connected to the analyzing portion 200, through the four-way valve 107, and, additionally, the trap 105 is connected to the sample tube 104 and the flow rate controlling portion 121 through the four-way valve 107. In this state, a portion of the sample component that is desorbed from the trap 105 is introduced into the analyzing portion 200, and the remaining sample component is re-trapped within the sample tube 104.
The flow rate of the carrier gas from the carrier gas supplying portion 102 into the trap 105 and the sample tube 104 can be controlled by the flow rate controlling portion 121. Moreover, a portion of the sample component that is supplied to the analyzing portion 200 side is directed from a branch portion 130 into the flow rate controlling portion 123 side through opening of the two-way valve 115. In this case, a split flow path 131 is structured by the flow path from the branch portion 130 to the flow rate controlling portion 123, enabling control, by the flow rate controlling portion 123, of the flow rate of the carrier gas in the split flow path 131.